


after all this time?

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Summer Love, Teen Romance, but they're grown ups now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for the sh creators prompt: "You were my summer love."





	after all this time?

“You’re back.”

 

Magnus looks up at the sound of  _ that _ voice. He was sitting on the porch of his childhood home, a book on his hands while waiting for his mom to come back from work. 

 

Apparently he was too engrossed that he didn't’ feel the presence of a certain Alec Lightwood sneaking up on him. The same Alec Lightwood that was slowly making his way towards him and looking at him like he was going to disappear If he looked away for a second.

 

He couldn’t blame him. 

 

Magnus stands up and puts the book down, making his way towards Alec too. The meet in the middle of the path leading to the house.  The air feels charged with words unsaid, moments and memories all coming back to him.

 

“I’m back.” Magnus manages to murmur, the sight of Alec all grown up and mature a little too much for him. The last time he saw him, he was barely 17, with lanky limbs and that beautiful crooked smile of his.

 

Not only that, but he was also his summer love, before going away to college. 

 

But a lot has changed since then. 

 

“Not everything.” Alec tells him,  _ and shit,  _ Magnus must have thought that at loud. “The love part remains for me.” 

 

Magnus holds his breath. “Does it? After all this time?”

 

Alec nods and takes one of his hands between his. The contact sets Magnus skin on fire. “It does. And I hope it is for you as well.”

 

Magnus was nodding before Alec finishes his sentence and cups his cheek with his free hand. 

  
“ _ It is. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed, so all mistakes are mine xox If you like it, kudos and comments are really appreciated :)! or you can talk to me at [tumblr](http://kindaresilient.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
